


Get On Your Knees

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: Exploring submissive Spencer Reid.A song fic to thismasterpiece.





	

“Spencer,” came a voice through the dim light of their apartment. Looking up slowly from his old, leather-bound book, Spencer took in the sight standing before him. Standing in the doorway to their bedroom, dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and panties was Y/N, smiling seductively. “Come here, Spencer, I have something to show you.”

Sticking to his role, the young doctor rose to his feet without hesitation, moving around the sofa to get a closer look. Smaller details of her attire caught his eye, like the small, silk bow at the front of her underwear and between the cups of her breasts. Upon reaching her, his immediate temptation was to reach out and touch the soft, smooth skin of the top of her breast but as his hand raised, she stepped back.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she said, waving an index finger at him “Not till I say you can.”

“Oh,” he blurted in disappointment but the hand that took hold of his shirt filled him with excitement again.

Y/N tugged him through the doorway, biting her bottom lip and staring into his eyes as they moved. The stare gave nothing away and Spencer could only imagine the things she had planned for him.

“Take off your shirt,” she demanded, finally letting go of him. Within almost the blink of an eye, the shirt was covering his face as he ripped it off over his head. “And the pants.” There was more haste than speed in the way he frantically fumbled at the button of his pants but a moment later, they’d dropped to the floor and he’d stepped out of them. “Now, get on the bed.”

Spencer looked over to the bed, finally seeing the four sets of rope leading from each of the corners. Curiosity was the first instinct but it was immediately followed by a trepid exhilaration as he did as asked and moved toward the bed.

“What do you want me to…?” he began to ask but Y/N cut him off.

“I’ll tell you when you can speak,” she barked, pressing a hand to his bare back and ushering him onto the bed. Spencer’s mouth snapped shut while moving forward, positioning himself between all of the ropes.

Y/N didn’t ask for his limbs, she took them, grabbing one ankle and dragging it toward the rope so that she could tighten the loop around it; then the next and finally his wrists. Spencer had a little freedom of movement, but only enough to shift around and pull on the ropes, not enough to reach to undo them or to resist any of her actions.

Once she was happy that he was secure, Y/N moved herself to his middle, straddling the tops of his legs as she undid the button of his boxer shorts. The visible bulge of his erection twitched in anticipation while her fingers slid across the material covering it. Spencer swallowed hard and pursed his lips as he lifted his head to try and watch what she was doing.

After teasing him with her fingers for a few moments, she pulled his entire length out through the fly of his boxers, letting it sit flat on his groin while she shifted further up. With a devious grin, she lowered herself against him, grinding her hot, wet slit up and down him through her panties. Spencer watched in frustration as she leaned back, sliding her hands across her own body while continuing to grind back and forth. His girth pressed deep into her slit, allowing her to pleasure her clit on it and only giving him enough to make him want more. A deep groan passed through his lips as her breathing began to labour, causing her to smirk at him.

“Do you want it?” she asked, sliding a hand onto her own shoulder as the other passed over her breast.

“Mhmm,” he groaned, nodding as he did so.

“Don’t you wanna be inside me?” she continued.

“God, yes,” he gasped, pulling on the ropes which bound his wrists. “…please, miss.”

Moaning more and more, Spencer felt himself building in a way he hadn’t expected, the feel of her warmth sliding up and down his shaft and her body writhing atop him. If she continued, he wouldn’t last much longer but Spencer wasn’t about to argue. Throwing his head back, Spencer was about to let himself succumb to his pleasures. 

Y/N laughed a little, rising up enough to make him think she was about to let him in but then she moved forward, tucking her legs over his shoulders so that his chin sat between her thighs. The whimper of frustration that left his lips as she moved was almost pitiful, his wrists pulling even tighter in the ropes as he struggled against them.

“I’ll decide when you deserve it,” she replied, grinning as he controlled his breathing to calm himself “When you’ve earned it, you’ll have your turn.” 

_I’ll be back at 11, you just act like a peasant_  
Got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present  
Yeah, it’s gooder than Meagan, you look good when you’re beggin’  
I be laughing when you begging me to just put the head in  
Let me sit on your face, it’s OK you could play with it  
When I’m bouncing, it chill out, and don’t you make a mistake with it  
Let me see what you’re workin’ with, if I’m ridin’, I’m murkin’ it  
Slow grindin’, I’m twerkin’ it, yeah, I bagged him, I Birkin’d it 

Arching her back, the warm, moist area of her underwear moved closer to his face, willing him to do as she wanted. Spencer took no time to respond, pressing his lips against the thin material until her hand slid down to pull it out of the way. Once exposed to him, he was able to slip his tongue into her gap to toy with her clit; circling, flicking, and pressing the way he knew she liked.

As soon as the pleasure started to build, her hips began to move again, riding his tongue as she started to moan lightly. The feeling grew in intensity with great speed, making her moan loudly till her body shuddered and she cried out.

_Gimme brain, assume the position_  
Make me way smarter like you was a magician  
Paid my dues and tuition, it’s good for your nutrition  
Good head like a beautician,  
Got me twitchin’, finish your mission  
You make me cum down, make it run down  
I'ma need you to give these other dudes the run down  
You got that legendary, this shit is freak, scary  
Got me seein’ them fireworks, I’m on my Kate Perry 

Shifting back down his body, still panting and spinning from her orgasm, Y/N sat astride his waist once more; teasing his length slowly. The smirk crept back to her lips as she looked down into his pleading eyes.

“You know what I want, Spencer,” said Y/N.

“Yes, miss,” he replied.

“Well?” she asked.

“Miss, please,” begged Spencer as she continued to roll against him, her hand sliding down to press his tip into her slit even more before raising up to press him against her dripping hole. Y/N could feel him pushing hard against her underwear, threatening to tear through the lace.

“Spencer…” she warned.

“Miss, please, I beg,” he said finally.

_I don’t need a dozen roses_  
You ain’t gotta wine and dine me, no  
I don’t need a pretty poet  
Ooh, gettin’ all emotional  
You gotta beg for it, beg for it  
I wanna see you lookin’ up  
Baby, I'ma need you to beg for it 

With the flick of a finger, she was able to tug her underwear away again, letting herself press down onto his cock till it slipped deep inside her. The gasp that slipped from him was sharp, as though he’d been released from his frustration with the grip of her wet, inner walls. Rising and falling, she leant down over him, letting her hair track down into his face.

A hand slid up his arm to the restraint the bound him, taking hold of the loose end and tugging to pop the hitch free. Moments later, the other hand slid to unbind his remaining wrist before she leant back to free his ankles. Once he was free, and without him slipping out, Y/N guided him to sit up before dragging him on top of her.

“Please me, Spencer… and there might be a treat for you… at the end,” she gasped between breaths, guiding him to roll his hips hard into her as she lay on her back. The couple writhed together, feeding off each other’s sexual excitement and pulling each other in as close as possible. Y/N’s nails dragged on the skin of his back, leaving marks like claws would in the flesh.

The feeling began to build within her again, his generous girth sliding deeper and deeper inside her and the sound of his breathing bringing her along quickly. It was obvious that he would cum quickly, having been so harshly teased and she needed to beat him to it. Sliding a hand between them, she dipped her fingers into the gap, toying with the swollen bud beneath.

_Cause we are just animals_  
Baby, it’s primal  
I want you on all fours  
And before I let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl  
If you want it all  
It’s non negotiable  
So do as I say  
If you wanna get the job, you better know who’s the boss 

“Fuck, Spencer…” she cried out as she reached her apex yet again, arching her back high against him. She could feel him respond by pushing deeper and harder into her in an attempt to reach his own climax.

“No,” she commanded him, pulling herself from beneath him and denying his orgasm. “I did not give you permission.” Spencer almost cried out in a moment of frustration and lack of concentration, which he would instantly regret. “In the position, now,” she barked.

Spencer sat up, shifting onto his knees with his head hanging low and his cock pointing high, holding his hands together behind his back. Letting herself recover a little more, she lay there while they both panted, glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, miss,” he said. “I got carried away.”

“Yes, you did,” she replied, finally bringing herself up to level with him. “You’ll have to make do with your hand now and ask permission when you need to come.” The smirk made its way back to her lips once more as he began to work himself, his cock gripped in his hand.

_Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees_  
Baby, just get on your knees  
Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please  
Baby, just say pretty please 

The heat threatened very quickly, considering he’d only just been forcibly withdrawn. Spencer concentrated hard, trying to force back the thoughts of her warm, wet, inner grip. A sensual buzz pulsed through his skin and he tried to slow his wrist just a little, hoping to prolong his resistance even more but the disabling shudder threatened to disobey. Closing his eyes, he tried even harder and clenched his jaw as if he could keep himself at bay by sheer force of will.

“Please, miss… may I cum?” he asked after a few long moments but she just watched on with a look of stern resolve. “Please…” he asked again, almost pleading.

Y/N gave nothing away, sitting forward and knowing her proximity would be making it even harder. Sliding her fingers up his inner thighs to make it even worse for him.

“Beg, Spencer,” she demanded, dragging her nails back down his inner thighs.

“Please, miss, I beg,” his whimpered, shuddering under the strain of holding back. “I beg you.”

“You may come.”


End file.
